spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Potrzebna pomoc
|Kod produkcji = 1a |Sezon = 1 |Odcinek w sezonie = 1 |Odcinek ogółem = 1 |Premiera w Polsce = 10 lipca 2008 |Premiera w USA = 1 maja 1999 |Scenariusz = Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Tim Hill |Scenorys = Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon |Poprzedni odcinek=______________ |Następny odcinek = Odmuszlacz |obraz = 300.png}}Potrzebna pomoc - pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu i całego serialu. Streszczenie SpongeBob pokonuje swój strach i zgłasza się o pracę kuchcika w Pod Tłustym Krabem. Bohaterowie *SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (debiut) *Skalmar Obłynos (debiut) *Eugeniusz H. Krab (debiut) *Patryk Rozgwiazda (debiut) *Ślimak Gacuś (debiut) *Narrator (debiut) *Sardele (debiut) *Betsy Krab (wspomniana) Fabuła Narrator przedstawia SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego, gąbkę, która mieszka w ananasie na dnie morza. Budzik SpongeBoba zaczyna dzwonić i gąbka się budzi. Mówi Gacusiowi, że musi być w dobrej formie, bo dziś jest ważny dzień. Wskakuje na trampolinę i ląduje w swoich kanciastych portkach. Udaje się do swojego pokoju ćwiczeń i podnosi ciężarki (choć tak naprawdę są to dwa pluszaki przyczepione do metalowego drążka). Następnie Sponge stwierdza, że jest gotów do pracy. Wybiega z domu i biegnie w stronę Tłustego Kraba, wielokrotnie mówiąc "Jestem gotów!", podczas gdy jego sąsiad i najlepszy przyjaciel, Patryk Rozgwiazda dopinguje go. SpongeBob widzi na oknie Tłustego Kraba napis "Potrzebna pomoc". Próbuje podejść do lokalu, by poprosić pracodawcę o posadę kuchcika, ale nie potrafi, gdyż za bardzo się boi. Patryk jednak go przekonuje i stwierdza, że musi pójść tam i poprosić o pracę. Gąbka pokonuje w końcu lęk i biegnie w stronę Tłustego Kraba, powtarzając thumb|leftswoje powiedzonko. Skalmar Obłynos, kasjer restauracji myjąc okno (na którym jest narysowana głowa Skalmara z napisem "cienias" nad rysunkiem) zauważa, że SpongeBob zmierza w stronę lokalu. Orientuje się, że jego sąsiad (którego Skalmar nie lubi) chce się zgłosić o pracę w zakładzie gastronomicznym. Ośmiornica szybko biegnie na swoich nogach, lub raczej mackach do pana Kraba, właściciela Tłustego Kraba, by ostrzec, że gąbka chce poprosić o pracę, ale nie zdąża mu powiedzieć ani słowa, gdyż SpongeBob już wchodzi do lokalu serwującego słynne kraboburgery. Główny bohater przypadkowo jednak się potyka i zaczyna się odbijać o wszystkie ściany Tłustego Kraba. Pan Krab daje mu jednak szansę i twierdzi, że przyjmie go do ekipy, jeśli zda "test". Zadanie postawione dla niego przez pracodawcę to zakupić jedną "hydrodynamiczną szpachelkę z portem i łączem sterburty i turbonapędem", dodatkowo mówi mu żeby nie wracał póki nie znajdzie dokładnie takiej samej szpachelki o jaką poprosił. SpongeBob opuszcza Tłustego Kraba, by znaleźć szpachelkę i zdać "test". Tymczasem Skalmar i pan Krab się śmieją, bo myślą, że taka szpachelka nie istnieje i że już tu nie wróci. Po tym jak Sponge wychodzi, do restauracji przyjeżdża kilka autobusów, z których wychodzi mnóstwo sardel. Wchodzą do Tłustego Kraba, by kupić kraboburgery. Skalmar ich prosi, żeby ustawili się w jedną thumbprostą kolejkę prowadzącą do kasy. Sardele wściekle protestują i wywołują zamieszki pod Tłustym Krabem. Skalmar i pan Krab myślą, że to już ich koniec, lecz tymczasem SpongeBob przylatuje swoją szpachelką, którą miał zakupić (według SpongeBob w Taniocha-Market był tylko jeden egzemplarz). Skalmar i pan Krab są zaskoczeni faktem, że gąbka rzeczywiście zdała "test". SpongeBob leci do kuchni i zaspokaja potrzeby głodnych sardel tak szybko jak może. Kiedy ostatnia sardela dostaje kraboburgera i opuszcza lokal, pan Krab jest zachwycony. Niezwłocznie przyjmuje Sponge'a do pracy, i wręcza mu plakietkę z imieniem. Mimo, że Skalmar jest zdenerwowany faktem, że musi pracować ze swoim nielubianym sąsiadem, to pan Krab nie chce go słuchać i idzie do biura liczyć zarobione pieniądze. Na koniec, Patryk wchodzi do Tłustego Kraba i prosi o jednego kraboburgera. SpongeBob leci do kuchni i przygotowuje ogromną liczbę kanapek, które wyrzucają rozgwiazdę z restauracji. Tymczasem Skalmar woła pana Kraba, by spojrzał na nowego pracownika. Produkcja SpongeBoy Concept Hillenburg.jpg 4Tr49UC.jpg 9rqBuy9.jpg Size chart.jpg Oirginal Cast.jpg SB pg 36.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-28-19h48m39s231.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-02h55m18s203.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-02h55m04s52.png|"SpongeBoy" Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-02h55m43s196.png Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym SpongeBob powiedział swoje powiedzonko "Jestem gotów!". *Ten odcinek ujawnił, że pierwsze słowa SpongeBoba brzmiały "Co mogę państwu podać?". *Ten odcinek ujawnił, że kiedyś SpongeBob zbudował szpachelkę z wykałaczek w 5 minut. *To jest jedyny odcinek, w którym pojawia się hydrodynamiczna szpachelka. **Można ją zobaczyć w piosence "Thank Gosh It's Monday" z filmu "SpongeBob na suchym lądzie" (niestety, scena została usunięta z dokończonego filmu). *Ten odcinek ma inną animację, niż pozostałe odcinki z serii 1, np. Gacuś ma inny wygląd. *Jest to ulubiony odcinek Toma Kenny'ego, aktora podkładającemu głos SpongeBobowi w oryginalnej wersji językowej kreskówki. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek serialu. *W tym odcinku SpongeBob prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy smażył kraboburgery, a w odcinku Przyjaciel czy wróg pokazali, że SpongeBob odkąd był mały smażył burgery, a nie w takim wieku. *Łóżko SpongeBoba w tym odcinku jest po prawej stronie, a zazwyczaj stoi po prawej. Dzieje się tak również w odcinku "Pikle". *Zazwyczaj, gdy Sponge chodzi jego buty wydają piskliwy głos. W tym odcinku go nie słyszymy. *Scena, w której SpongeBob serwuje kraboburgery wściekłym anchois i zaczyna grać piosenka "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight, która została wycięta we Włoszech z nieznanych przyczyn (prawdopodobnie przez prawa autorskie). * Sandy i Plankton to jedyne główne postacie, które nie debiutują w tym odcinku. Galeria 00272.png|"Witamy na pokładzie" 0048.png|"Jestem gotów, jestem gotów" 0091.png|"O, nie to SpongeBob" 00167.png|"To anchovis" es:Se busca ayuda fr:Bienvenue à bord en:Help Wanted de:Aushilfe gesucht id:Help Wanted it:Cercasi aiuto el:Ζητείται Βοηθός hr:Tražimo kuhara hu:Alkalmazott kerestetik nl:Hulp Gezocht pt-br:Precisa-se de Ajudante ru:Требуется помощник zh-tw:急徴店員 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki wyemitowane później na TVP1 Kategoria:Ocenzurowane odcinki